


Knowledgeable Gifting

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2k3 Donatello, M/M, Poor body image Donnie, Splinter is okay with this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: When it becomes pairs in the household, Donatello is thrown for a loop trying to approach his other half and discovers something unexpected. (a bit bland, just short and sweet)





	Knowledgeable Gifting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> Fic prompt 189 of TMNTTuesdays on Livejournal.com

     It's expectable that the revelation of his brothers' relationship would change his outlook on all of them. The quiet strength and guiding principles of his Leader coming to add an interesting frisson of dominance to his daydreams. Not too long after Splinter's approval of the pairing, the vociferous nature and appreciative tendencies of his youngest brother starts lending a soundtrack that stimulates his desire for exploration. Worst, the hothead he'd admired for all too shallow physical specifications and even more for the depth of the emotion he could bring to any situation, suddenly becoming his obvious sexual partner. It was enough to make Donatello's head spin.

     Being who he was, he had often thought of it. Were they capable of sexual interaction and with whom could that interaction possibly occur? The obvious answer-biologically- was each other. The socially likely answer was also each other. The cultural expectation, however, had brought them all at one time or another to bring up “the perfect girlfriend” as children. Mike and Leo were lucky to have been able to overcome that social programming to accept each other and find pleasure in pursuing each other.

  
     Or that's what he told himself when the small trickle of jealousy would steal over him at seeing them comfort each other after fights or go to each other when circumstances directed the need for release. Not even jealousy at them having each other or wanting each other, but that they seemed to have formalized an exclusive pairing. He never had actually expected that to happen. Not in all his daydream wanderings. Wild turtles are not monogamous!

  
     He'd never thought about ensuring his desirability; if it happened, it happened. His hands were cracked with nails stained, if not pitted, and he had the physique of a geek. Short, round and hunched at a computer screen, what wonderful desirable components in his mate luring propaganda! He hated to think he would spend his time bribing his chosen mate, with Mike that would have been relatively easy. Raphael would be a nightmare, especially if he suspected anything.

  
    Another thing to consider could be Raphael's basic response to being approached. Had Raphael internalized the popular culture they were all exposed to too much for him to accept a male mate? Definitely bringing home flowers for that turtle was an ill-advised action! In fact, that likely would cause a massive fight. Maybe he could ask Raphael if he liked flowers after they started dating-- long after they started dating. If Raph was willing to start dating...

    This was starting to cause a massive migraine. The circular logic burning its way through his synapses in a most unpleasant manner. The obvious solution was to approach Raphael but he was still unsure if Raphael wanted to be approached. Finally, even if they both proved willing there was no proof that they could manage to actually copulate as successfully as Leo and Mike. At least, it often sounded successful...

  
    Ack! Not going there! Absolutely no need to go after that train of thought and get sexually aroused with a migraine impeding his ability to release. It had happened before and it did not bear repeating. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes with a loud groan. Once again, he seemed to be getting nowhere with this idea or formulating a plan to approach Raphael. Just great.

  
    A knock on the door interrupted his wallowing. Thinking that even Michelangelo claiming a toaster needed his repairs could be a welcome distraction, he barked out an invite as he tried to perk up. Instead, he saw Raphael looking around the door with a glass in hand. He slumped back in the chair with a mild groan.

  
    “Yeh, I was thinkin' you were about to grow one of those. You got quiet at the dinner table and you had that look of deep pondering when ya left. Figured you might need one of these by now.” Raphael slipped around the door as he spoke and approached on light steps.

  
    He brought over the glass of water and one of the OTC migraine pills that only worked if Don remembered to get them before the full swing of the pain hit. Which actually was right about now so Donatello reached for it gratefully, “How did you know?” The cold water helped his parched throat and chilled his nervous stomach into submission.

  
Raph shrugged, “Eh, I pay more attention to you than ya might think. Somebody's gotta. You keep trying to burn the candle at both ends while trying to keep this place together with bubblegum and duct tape.” Raphael sat on the edge of his desk, watching him intently for a moment before suddenly grinning.

  
    Don melted a little at the smile flashed his way. “What did I do to deserve this,” his idle question rendered moot as Raphael leaned forward and drew a finger up under his chin.

  
   Raph leaned in closely and responded to the need vibrating behind the purple mask. “Everything, we all owe ya,” then he leaned in and kissed Donatello.

  
   The kiss curled his toes and he clutched at Raph's shoulder, rubbing and pulling on his brother to hold him close. Eventually, they still needed to come up for air. Their eyes met from only an inch away, Donatello's tongue still frozen with the sensation of rubbing against his brother's.

  
   Raphael sighed before speaking, “Damn, now I'm really glad I didn't waste my time looking for flowers.”

  
   Don blinked at him, “You were thinking of getting me flowers?” At Raph's shy grin, he threaded arms around the emerald shoulders. “I promise not to tell anyone if you do. I bet you'd worry if people found out what a romantic you were.”

  
   Raphael blushed, “I just think they're nice.”


End file.
